When It All Comes Crashing Down
by ChibiLeonKitty
Summary: NejiHiashi. Not recommended for children. Contains yaoi, incest, rape and others...if you dont like dont read.


Kitty: Hi ya people! I wrote a new story...though I doubt many people will like it...

Disclaimer: I dont own anything but the perverted thoughts my mind creates ;;;

**Warning:** Incest, violence, language, rape...if you dont like any of these, please, dont read.

* * *

It had been a long, trying mission. There was no doubt in any of the group's minds; every turn they made seemed to cause more trouble for the Konoha shinobi.

However, that was all (thankfully) over and, for one prodigy, the only thing left on his agenda was sleeping once more in his soft warm bed.

As soon as said prodigy reached said bed, he fell gracefully into its warm embrace. A relieved sigh escaped his tired lips as he finally allowed his whole body to relax. The tension draining from him slowly.

Slowly his eyelids began to flitter over his lilac eyes as the dark claws of sleep began to take over his mind.

Just as the last of his consciousness was about to leave his mind, he was brought back by a set of hard knocks on his wooden door.

"Neji Nii-san, Otou-sama wants to see you in his study." The voice of his youngest cousin called though the stained wood before bound down the hallway in the opposite direction.

Groaning, the young Hyuuga ran his slender, pale fingers through his long coffee colored hair. He knew that there was no way that he was going to get away from this to sleep.

Pushing himself, the Hyuuga made his way to the elders study with less grace he was known for.

Upon reaching the door, he yawned and rubbed his drooping eyes. He was sure that Hiashi would have known that he liked to sleep after missions but it seemed that this matter was rather important.

Not really knowing why he was there, Neji reached forward and knocked lightly on the door before waiting until the clan leader gave him permission to enter. He didn't have to wait long.

When he opened the door, the bitter smell of sake invaded his senses, yet he refused to show that it had, even in his tired state.

"You wanted to see me, Hiashi-sama?" He asked his uncle in the politest tone he could muster as he stopped to stand just before the large oak desk.

For several moments, the elder male didn't respond but simply played with his full sake glass. His desk littered with at least ten empty sake bottles and a single full one.

"You know, you look exactly like your father…you even act like him even though I've had more of an influence on you that what he did." The older finally said as he lifted his head to look at the teen before him. "Why is that?"

Neji blinked at what the older male was saying. Why wouldn't he be like his father? Was his uncle jealous or something? It was then that he saw the needy, lustful look in his uncle's drunken hazed eyes.

"Why is that?!" Hiashi's voice was louder this time as he picked a bottle from his desk and threw it at the prodigy and barely missed the shinobi.

"Hiashi-sama, maybe…maybe you should get some sleep." Neji offered watching the elder with worried eyes. "You're not in the right state of mind."

"'Right state of mind'? 'The right state of mind'?!" The elder snapped as he stood up from his desk and moved around it to stand directly before the shorter male. "I'll show you 'the right state of mind'!"

Even with his speed, the younger Hyuuga couldn't match the ex-ANBU officers'(1), which he found out when a calloused hand clamped around his neck and threw him onto the desk.

Multiple shatters of the bottles under him made Neji flinch slightly. Splitters of glass bound to have embedded themselves within his clothed back.

"You know, you should really show more respect to me, Neji-kun." The elder hissed into the boy's ear. "Your father was the same, but he learnt…and soon you will too."

In one swift movement, Hiashi had his lips pressed roughly to the ones of his frozen nephew, while his hands traversed down to the waistband on the prodigy's pants. All the while, Neji was letting him have his way.

'Did Otou-san go through this as well? Is this what a branch Hyuuga is truly used for? Is this my fate?' The younger almost winced at the word. It had been a long time since he had used it, but couldn't help but have to. Nothing seemed fair.

Snapping back to reality, Neji whimpered as the elder played with his non-responsive member. It was only then that he realized that his lower half was completely naked. "Hiashi-sama, please don't do this."

Smirking, the clan head stroked the flesh until it stood at attention, before lowering him self so that the head was close to his lips. "What don't you want me to do, Neji-kun?" He asked huskily as he licked the tip.

Unwillingly, a moan tore itself from the boy. "Please…" Neji groaned before he could finish. The ex-ANBU was teasing him into a state he never wished to be in.

"Please what?" His uncle asked with a faked innocence. "Surely you don't want anyone to see you in such a state. What would your friends say when they hear of this?"

Cringing, Neji mentally heard the blonde promising to save him once he became Hokage. 'If only he knew what was happening.'

Taking the teens distracted moment; the man pulled out his erect manhood and thrust forcefully into the unprepared, tight hole. Ignoring the youngers screams, he pushed on.

Blood began to cover him making the task easier as his pace increased, all the while, hitting the prodigy's prostate.

Tears fell from the youngers pale eyes for the first time in years. With each stroke, he felt a mixture of pain and pleasure and it made him sick. It was…unnatural to feel such things.

Once the elder found completion, he pulled out of the sobbing child before him then placed his member back into his pants. Disgust made his face screw up, before grabbing the pained boy and throwing him to the floor.

"You're such a dirty little slut." He spat glaring down into watery, betrayed eyes. "You're just like your father, such a beautiful whore."

Shuddering, Neji lowered his eyes to the ground as the elder stumbled out of the room. All he could think was that he was dirty -tainted.

Curling into a tight ball, he tried to will away the pain he felt tried to find a time in which he was happy but found he could not remember anything of the sort. His life was filled with pain and betrayal.

Choking back a sob, he picked up a single shard of glass and brought it to his wrist. Each slice brought him closer to freedom. After minutes, he began to feel dizzy and light headed.

'Taking the easy way out? Kami, I'm such a coward.' He thought with a sad smile as his vision began to darken. Releasing a single shaky breath, he closed his eyes.

No one would know what truly happened to Hyuuga Neji. All friends and family were simply informed that he took his own life when everything began to bear down on him.

* * *

(1) I don't really know if Hiashi was in ANBU, but it sounds good in this story

Yea...I didn't want it to turn out like it did...but it did and yea. My excuse: the idea was stuck in my head and wouldn't let me sleep. Sorry if offened anyone. I honestly think Hiashis a nice guy...really.


End file.
